


Freckles & Fluff

by icanhelpyouthere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanhelpyouthere/pseuds/icanhelpyouthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, fluffy Drarry drabble that’s been stuck in my head for weeks, inspired by the random freckles dotting my body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles & Fluff

One month after they start dating and two months before they say _I love you_ for the first time, Harry and Draco find themselves sharing a lazy Saturday afternoon in bed.

Sighing against Draco’s chest, Harry mumbles, “I feel like we should really get up and, I don’t know, do something? Get dressed?”

“Ah, but you see, that is in direct conflict with my plan to keep you naked as long as possible.”

Harry can hear the smirk in Draco’s tone and he rolls his eyes, angling his head up to look at the blond. “We’ve been naked since last night, don’t you want to eat something?”

A grin spread across Draco’s face and he purrs, “But Harry, I have eaten quite a few times already.” Grin widening at Harry’s blush, Draco continues, “And you’ve been soo delicious, mmm. I think I may need another helping.”

Groaning, Harry tangles his fingers in the pale hair as Draco shifts and begins to kiss his shoulder. After sucking a blossoming red mark into Harry’s skin, Draco suddenly pulls back. “You know, I keep finding more freckles.”

Harry frowns a bit. “What?”

“You have a small smattering of freckles, distributed sporadically all over your body, and I keep discovering new ones.”

“Er- yeah, I know.”

“I’m going to find them all.” Draco declares, already pushing Harry onto his back.

Cocking an eyebrow, Harry asks, “Wha- Why?”

“Because.” Draco kisses the freckle on Harry’s shoulder. “It’s like mapping out your skin, charting a constellation across your body. I want to find them all and connect them with kisses.”

“With kisses?” Harry’s pulse starts fluttering wildly and Draco licks the one at the base of his throat.

“Mmm, yes. Lips are an important tool for these kinds of geographical excursions.” Draco presses said lips to the two dots above Harry’s nipple and Harry lets out a tiny whimper, which Draco studiously ignores. Nuzzling at a freckle on Harry’s hip, Draco murmurs, “Such perfect little imperfections.”

Harry breathes raggedly as Draco moves to the one on his thigh and the cluster of three near his ankle, halfway torn between arousal and affection. “Draco-”

“Shush, pet. Now roll over, you’ve got much more on the other side.” Draco’s pushing him and so Harry relents, settling on his stomach. Spending a significant amount of time on Harry’s back, Draco sucks small love bites onto each of the five spread out freckles. Spurred on by the content sighs and hums that Harry lets out, Draco marks the two on his forearm and the one on his calf. When Draco licks the speckle on the back of Harry’s knee, Harry squeals in surprise, kicking his leg out at the ticklish touch.

Rubbing the spot soothingly, Draco drags his hand across Harry’s bare arse and then stretches his body over Harry’s, pulling him back into his arms as they return to facing each other on their sides. Kissing the last two, the freckles on Harry’s cheekbone, Draco whispers, “There, now I’ve sufficiently outlined them.”

“You’re completely barmy,” Harry informs him with an amused expression.

A twinkle lights up Draco’s silver eyes. “You bring it out in me. I used to be completely sane before you.”

Snorting, Harry agrees with mock sincerity, “Yeah, that’s what I’d call you, completely sane.”

“Oh shut it, you.” '

“Make me.”

“Well, if you insist.”

–


End file.
